pimpmyguncreationsfandomcom-20200216-history
HMSR-15
(by: TheReaper456) The HMSR-15(Heavy Modular Sniper Rifle - caliber 15) is a sniper rifle manufactured by DarkKnight Weapons(Coming soon.). The HMSR-15 The HMSR is a sniper anti-materiel rifle that uses a new cartridge, the 15.5 x120mm (The name of this rifle, comes inclusive of your ammo). This uses a bolt similar to that used in Barrett 98 Bravo. By using a system of bolt, its rate of fire is greatly reduced, however this is an advantage, because if that were a semi-automatic rifle, overheating would be extreme to the point of burning the hands of the soldiers to shoot 5 consecutive , without giving a cooling time for the barrel and bolt. This rifle is more accurate than any other, to the point of reaching targets at 3000m, this shooter with some experience, and a professional shooter, 3500m targets are agreed with relative ease. It also has several settings, including a setting (which can even be carried out on the battlefield) that allows reducing the size of the rifle, making it more portable. The 14,5x120mm As previously, this uses a new ammo, derived from 14.5 x114 (.57 Cal) but more powerful than this. Considered as a cartridge between 14.5x114mm and 20mm, and not necessary to use an explosive ammo. Because of this ammo, it has a strong recoil, which despite being only a shot, can greatly affect the trajectory of the projectile from the distortions created in millimeters, until you aim for a place to go and the bullet go 10 feet away from where you aimed. Realizing this strong recoil, it was necessary to create an anti-recoil system, which uses springs to absorb the force of the projectile. The McArthur PGRS-1 also helps in reduce recoil. For this reason the HMRs-15 was considered one of the more advanced anti material rifles in the world with high firepower and low recoil . The SETS Scope The HMSR comes with a telescopic sight attached, the SETS (Svd Enhanced type sight), one 25-200x60 sight, which allows wide zoom, and also has a single snap, and not possible and put it in any other weapon, the except in HMSR. General Info *'Weight:9,5kg(Unloaded),10,0kg(Loaded)'. *'Length: 1,110mm(Folded), 1550mm(Full Length)' *'Barrel length: 740mm'. *'Cartridge: 15,5x120mm'. *'Operation: Bolt action.' *'Rate of fire: 20 rounds/min.' *'Muzzle velocity:' *'Effective Range: 4500m' *'Feed system: 4-round detachable single stack magazine' *'Sights: Come with a exclusive sight, the SETS, however you can use other telescopic sights.' *'Attachments: This comes with an integrated bipod, and a monopod placed on the butt, which allows more precision in shots. It is possible to also change the SETS (though not recommended) for other telescopic sights.' Conclusion The HMSR-15 and one of the best anti-materiel rifles, with high fire and low recoil, however has its counter-weight, which is a very low rate of fire (which is caused by their extreme overheat and be by your Operating bolt ), but the high rate of fire is useless in an anti-materiel rifle. It has an amazing accuracy, exceeding even the most minute modern rifles, moreover, by the power of 15,5 x120mm, penetrates tanks with incredible ease. In short, HMSR is an optimal choice for shooting at distances greater than 3,000, and even better if the target is armored like a tank. Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Anti-Materiel Rifles Category:Heavy Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Guns Category:Rifle Category:Bolt Action Rifle